321st Colonial Rangers Battalion
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |leader=*Colonel Javier Vanderspool |type=Mixed military unit |founding= |constitution= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy :Colonial Rangers :Confederate Marine Corps ::4th Marines Regiment |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Late 2488 |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} The 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion was an elite Terran Confederacy military unit, consisting of rangers and marines. It was formed on Turaxis II during the Guild WarsDietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. and was tasked with high-priority missions thereBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. toward the end of the war.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. History Near end of the Guild Wars, the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion was ordered to Turaxis II during the campaign to retake the world. It was assigned under the command of Lt. Colonel Javier Vanderspool. The platoon was assigned to Fort Howe, assembling from recruits of the Thundering Third. The 321st Platoon repelled a Kel-Morian attack at Fort Howe, pushing back their advance. However, unbeknownst to anyone Vanderspool had made a deal with the Kel-Morians in order to loot the Confederate armory and sell the profits. This was interrupted by Jim Raynor, Tychus Findlay and their squad, who repelled the looters, soon realizing they were Confederate. Findlay and his group took one of the trucks for themselves, giving the rest back to Vanderspool as to not arouse suspicion. Vanderspool was concerned, but was given accolades by command for the battle, becoming a full colonel. He assigned those he suspected had taken the truck to the newly formed Special Tactics and Missions Platoon, or 1st Platoon, for use in elite specialist missions, but assigned a spy to their group, a medic named Lisa Cassidy. The 321st's next move was to prepare to the liberation of Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36. The squad was trained in the use of the new CMC-230 XE and CMC-230 XF "Thunderstrike" armor for use in the operation. Private Raynor went ahead to warn the camp, but was captured by the Kel-Morians. The 321st assaulted the camp regardless, liberating the prisoners, but Kel-Morian Hellhounds warded away the dropships sent to evacuate them. The 321st pushed through via the ground, warding off an ambush by the Snakehead Kommandos, and successfully liberating the prisoners. For their part in the battle, the Special Tactics and Missions Platoon was given the nickname "Heaven's Devils." The 321st then took part in the third and final offensive to retake the city of Polk's Pride, using resocialized marines to draw fire while more specialized forces used artificial bridges. The assault was successful at pushing the Kel-Morians back, though at high cost to the Confederacy. Soon however it was revealed that Colonel Vanderspool was working with the Kel-Morians, and had installed kill switches in 1st Platoon's armor to prevent their interference in a joint Kel-Morian operation to rob a train of silium crystals. 1st Platoon and 2nd Squad mutinied, attacking both the Kel-Morians and Vanderspool's loyal resocialized marines. In the end the Kel-Morians were beaten, the remaining members of 1st Platoon deserted, and Vanderspool was left critically injured, though not dead. Known Members *Colonel Javier Vanderspool Special Tactics and Mission Platoon *Lieutenant Marcus Quigby *Lieutenant Samantha Sanchez *Lieutenant Tyson Heaven's Devils ]] :Main article: Heaven's Devils First Squad *Sergeant Tychus Findlay *Lance Corporal Jim Raynor *Private Hank Harnack *Private Ryk Kydd *Private Connor Ward *Private Max Zander Associated Members *Petty Officer Third Class Lisa "Doc" Cassidy *Technician Hiram Feek Second Squad *Sergeant Pinkham *Sergeant Stetman *Private Haster Other Members *Sergeant Rockwell *Sergeant Trent *Private Pauley Notes Early storyline conceptions for StarCraft II had the unit carrying out operations on Mar Sara.http://l33tzone.wordpress.com/2008/02/26/sc2-official-biography-of-jim-raynor/ Official Biography of Jim Raynor (archived). Wordpress, accessed on 2010-05-23 References Category:Confederate Armed Forces